Damn Hope Of Destiny
by Livxoxo
Summary: Dear Father. I totally don't blame you for arranging my marriage with Morgana. Me and Gawain rescued two men from bandits in one tavern, who happened to be Prince Arthur and his Knight. We came with them to Camelot. I've chosen to pretend Arthur's manservant. It seems like I'm not the once and future king, it's Arthur.. Don't worry I'll be back home before my 19th birthday. Merlin
1. Prolog

**Damn hope of destiny x**

 **prolog;-**

"King Ronald Ambrosious of Dambria is dead.." Everyone was to hear the dreadful news just the very next day after it happened. Balinor, younger brother of the King came out on the balcony with his younger brother Galarus and spoke to the people. "He died as the honourable man protecting his kingdom, his people and his family, and with him many of great men, our Knights. I know how hard it is for our kingdom, for Dambria. The lost of our King, for me and prince Galarus it's also the lost of brother, the very part of our family, this is hard time for us and for the rest of our family. But don't be scared of our enemies because of this tragedy, as I shall come to it and I promise you, there will come time when we wont have to hide and fear, and it will come as quickly as it's possible and I can promise you it will be soon. As for I'm older I will be crown your King tomorrow morning and my wife princes Hunith will be my queen, my brother will be titled as my counsellor and adviser" Little paus there.." We are strong! I won't let for any more of this nonsense of war and killing each other for as we are equal. And I shall bring peace and happiness to this land!" It's been said what had to be said. Crowd applauded for a while and everyone seemed to came back to what were they suppose to do. Balinor and his brother came back inside and got to their duties.

 _ **So, there we go. Started with shitty prolog, but it was necessary... generally the story is about Merlin and Arthur and Camelot and Dambria (yep, I made it up xd it's supposed to be Merlin's kingdom which totally ruins the original version of Merlin) and that stuff.. I know I'm rubbish when it comes to writing that's why I was just reading the stories until now, yes this is my first fanfic story linked to BBC series Merlin dum dum dum! wonderful.. First chapter will be 100% better that this. So xd just ignore that and yeah..**_


	2. Intro

The very next day...

"Rise and bow to the King Balinor and Queen Hunith Ambrosious of Dambria!" Everyone stand up and bowed. New King and Queen had to be strong for their kingdom and its people, despite their loose of family member. Soon enough everyone got used to changes and everything was on its way for better. Kings and Queens children, the oldest Merlin who was 17 at that time, his younger sisters Anna-Sophia who was 15 and Liana who was 14 and also their youngest brother Alexander who was 12 didn't have to change much, they're stayed princes and princesses as they were born. Merlin's best friend , who was as same age as Merlin, son of one of the Knights who died in the battle with King Ronald seemed to like Anna from the beginning. His second best friend liked her too but she was for him just as sister. Will was never born noble, he was son of Hunith's best friend who died when Will was only 3 years old, so as Hunith became Balinor's wife she took him to Dambria as her ward and friend for Merlin. He was year older than Merlin but they became best friends. Merlin has never valued titles, nether cared of his reputation if he behave as a friend to servants, he made deal with his servant Marcus that as long as he wont use his title when speaking to him he won't be fired, of course that excluded being in public. He made the same deals with his siblings servants, Violett, Anna's servant, Freya, Liana's servant and Rowen, Alex's servant. Merlin and his siblings had also uncle Galarus, Balinor's younger brother, the adviser and counsellor to the King and aunt Lucia, his wife plus their son Leonard who was 21 and the captain of the guard, and his fiancée Kathrine. There was also their aunt Maria, Balinor's sister whose husband died by Uther's hand, and her daughters Diana who was 23 and the commander of the Knights and her younger sister Kate who was as same age as Anna.

There was also the Dambria's council, which contained witches, high priestess of life and death Nimueh (ex-camelot's court sorceress which she stopped being after little incident which involved King Uther, his wife Igreene, magic and their heir for Camelot, in the effect the great purge started) and her sister high priestess of old religion Neveres and Crystall Dambria's court magician (Morgana's and Morgouse's sister), and wizards Dorotheus (younger brother of Camelot's court physician Gaius) Florentino, Dambria's court healer, and Rysterius the half Catha and Druid.

Crazy enough, Year later Balinor and Uther came to the solution, as Balinor wanted peace and Uther made so many enemies he needed strong allies. They made the peace pact on the terms where Balinor was to became friend to Uther and protect Camelot and Uther was to stop hunting people with magic unless it's someone who made serious crime against the Camelot and permitted was only the healing magic by King's permission. They wanted to confirm their agreement by marriage. Uther couldn't let for Balinor's daughter to marry his only son Arthur but he knew that Balinor know his secret about his ward and how great purge started so they made the deal of his ward Lady Morgana who was secretly his daughter, marrying Balinor's oldest son, after both reach age of 19. Despite they were to know about their marriage just before it, Balinor decided not to wait a year and he told Merlin about it, who decided to take trip somewhere far from Dambria to react off and deal with the idea of him marrying Morgana. Funny enough he met Gawain which ended up living secretly in Camelot, and nobody but his closest family knew about it. He couldn't accept he would have to marry the woman he never even seen so he decided to stay in Camelot undercover. Of course it wasn't much of idea than just quick solution. Anyways as prince Arthur's manservant over a year, he became friends with Arthur, Morgana, Mordred, Leon, the rest of the Knights and Morgana's servant Gwen. You wonder how did it happen? Let's see.. (Yup thats the moment you move into the next chapter xd I promise the next on is more of a normal chapter than just introduction)


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright guys XD CHAPTER 1**

It was getting dark so Merlin decided to stay at the tavern for a night.. The Plough's owner gave him room with some man, but he didn't care too much.. He opened the doors and saw him drunk, lying on the floor.. "What the hell.." Merlin thought. He closed the door, placed his stuff on the bed and got to him.. "Come on mate, let's get you on the bed shall we.." He said to him and helped him stand up and rich his bed, then he went to his and hall asleep.. He was waken at the morning by his new friend's hung over "Ouch.. Why is my head hurting like something knocked me out?" He asked half asleep. Merlin got up and went to him.. "Well, when I found you, you were drunk, lying on the floor so I got you to your bed.. I'm Merlin by the way.." "Gawain, and thanks.. Um where am I?" "Oh it's a tavern.. The Plough" "good, let's get something to eat then! I'm starving.." Said Gawain and in a moment got up..

"So.. Where you heading Merlin?" He asked, while sitting at the table with a new friend and wasting breakfast. "Nowhere to be honest.." Merlin answered "I'm just traveling, however I thought about Camelot.. What about you Gawain?" "Traveling and go to every tavern on my way, would you like to accompany me? We can start our journey at Camelot" "I think I'd like that" said young warlock. After a week they visited almost eleven taverns.. They were around Camelot's borders when Gawain spotted next one, they went in sat down and ordered two mugs of mead when five men burst inside, one of them walked to tavern's owner and said "seems like you've been busy lately, Margaret.." "Yes, I must admit it's getting better.." She answered without excitement and with a little worry "Well, let's talk about my part in your business.. Where is my money?" He asked and she gave him few silver coins "that's all? Where is the rest of it?!" He pointed the dagger at her, but some guy stood up to him and pointed the wood at him "you will put that away and get out of here" he said. "And who are you to tell me what to do? You better go now when you have time for it boy" he answered and ignored him "I said get out!" Blond guy repeated and the other one joined him, he was a bit older and ginger.. "You don't want to fight me" he warned "Seems like fun to me, I'm in" said Gawain standing up and joining them "The three of ya against us five?" He laugh "that's unfair" "you're right" answered Merlin "maybe I should join you, at the moment you stand no chance, I dunno about these two but against Gawain you've got about ten minutes of life left" he laughed "I dunno Merlin, maybe we should close our eyes to give them a shadow of victory?" Asked Gawain "you should get out of here, unless you're looking for troubles" said the blond one. "Maybe I should.. Or maybe I'll just let Merlin get me out of here when I'll be half alive as always" he laughed and smashed a mug of mead on one of five man's head and said with a smile "what a lose.." and the battle began.. Merlin and Gawain helped two of those guys and they finished them in about three minutes. They left them knocked out for Margaret and her customers and left.. "Hahah I just love it, no matter what time is it, it's always so much fun" Gawain laughed "well, not so much fun for me when cleaning your mess but this time was quite fun" Merlin confirmed. "So, I'm Gawain and that is Merlin, what's your names then?" He asked blond and ginger guy? They looked upon each other and the blond answered "My name is Arthur and this is Leon, than you for your help but I'm sure we would have managed" The blond one got hurt, one of those bandits run the poisoned dagger through him and he fell of his horse while they were riding. They got off their horses and ran to him.. "Arthur! Are you ok?" Leon tried to helped him but he was unconscious.. Merlin wrapped his clothes and checked on place he was bleeding... "It's poison, it's spreading out quickly.. Gawain get me my bag, and collect some wood and light the camp fire, we need to keep him warm, I'm sure I've got some herbs in there.." He said looking for something in his bag "Leon, can you please fetch some water?" When the two of them were busy, Merlin took his herbs and used magic on Arthur.. Camelot's prince woke up after two or three hours and he got better.. "What happened?" He asked confused "You was poised and I healed you with my herbs" answered young warlock passing something to eat to him "eat it Arthur, it will make you better" "thank you Merlin, and you too Gawain.. Wouldn't you two want to go with us to Camelot?" Prince asked with hope in his voice "That's actually where we're heading" "good"...

Merlin and Gawain went with them and never left Camelot.. Merlin became Arthur's servant and Gawain became one of his Knights.. After a month there Merlin wrote a letter to his father..

 _Dear Father_

 _I hope you, my mother and siblings are fine. Few weeks ago, I met Gawain, I think he's Sir. Harold's son and 's brother but he never confirmed that. A month ago we rescued two men from bandits in one tavern, who happened to be Prince Arthur and his Knight . We came with them to Camelot, Gawain keeps saying he'll leave soon but I don't think he will. He became one of Camelot's knights, and I've chosen to pretend an Arthur's manservant so I can know him better and maybe I'll be lucky enough to run into Lady Morgana. I saw her few times since we arrived and I've managed to talk to her twice.. She is beautiful and nice, but it's clear she's Uther's daughter.. She's stubborn and confident like him and I think she's the only person who's not scared of King Uther. Arthur is more like his mother, kind and honourable, but he's prat most of the time. About that prophecy.. It seems like it's for sure I'm not the once and future king, I'm Emrys and surely I'm not both, I think it's Arthur.. After all I'm here, and to be honest I saved his life more than twice and I'm here not more than a month! I talked to Killgara and he thinks I'm right about it, but it won't change anything. I will protect him but I'll keep to my duties I promise. Here I'm living with Gaius, Dorotheus's older brother. I can see everyone around here is scared of magic, including Morgana and Arthur. It's not going to be easy to convince them about it. I shall see you again soon father, I'll be back home before my 19th birthday. Regards for you all. I miss you._

 _Merlin._

"Why is everyone trying to kill me all the time?!" Arthur

"Trying to kill you! Please.. Like you're the only one. I've got list of attempts on my life, under my bed. Shall I show you?" Merlin thought

"Seriously! I mean, what did I do to people they hate me so much?"

"Um, well I dunno, that may be because they hate Uther and Camelot and you keep to your father's stupid orders and you chase people for their magic?" he asked himself

"Merlin do you even listen to me?" Arthur was obviously annoyed with his life

"No you clot pole!" He thought, but answered "Yes, Arthur"

"Sometimes I wonder how it's like to be you, you don't have to worry every day of your life" he sat on the chair with an apple in his hand, it was amusing how wrong he was and he didn't even realise

"Sure not! I'm on paradise you idiot" Merlin had enough of the day but he controlled himself "well I guess I'm lucky to be just a servant" he said to Arthur cleaning floor

"Do you know how hard this is? Being a prince, when everyone expect so much from you and you're doing your best to not to disappoint them but at the end of the day it's not enough"

"Yeah? Tell me about it.." That was one of those moments Merlin was so close to slap himself for being so stupid to pretend a servant while he was not worse than Arthur.

Merlin finished all his work and get down to Gaius' chambers and started to do cleaning, he went to get some water and something to clean, then put it on the table. He took the mug that Gaius have been using to do some disgusting stuff with frogs and other ugh things, and walking through the room he went onto something and fell on the ground, then Gaius came in..

"Sure! You can sit and do nothing all day while everyone else works so hard to keep all things under control!" Gaius was obviously annoyed with something, unfortunately Merlin was too.

"Do you think I sit around doing nothing? I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot, I'm too busy running around after Arthur, 'Do this, Merlin!' 'Do that, Merlin!', and when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you, and when I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my 'destiny' do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, uh, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the time I have to hide who I really am because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed. Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!" He said and went away. Yup, Gaius knew about his magic, he saved him once with it.. Merlin was angry, really angry and annoyed with all those things he had to do. He liked the idea of people stop treating him like he would kill them or something if they wouldn't treat him like a prince who he actually was, but doing Arthur's servant thing plus Gaius's chores and at the end he had to take care of saving the day so Camelot won't fall. He decided to go and get some advice from Killgara as it was almost midnight. He hated all those riddles the big lizard have been given him but beside that he was always a good friend.

"Hello young warlock, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Be good friend I'm thinking you to be and for once in your life just give me straight answers, I don't know what to do anymore Killgara, I really don't.. I have enough of doing everything! I liked to be for once on normal terms with people but it doesn't work the way I thought, from being a prince am being and idiot! I can talk to servants and normal people but it's a crime to talk to nobles without all these My lord, My lady, Sir and stuff, yes Arthur is an exception but still when we're not alone I must keep acting like he's better then me, I hate seeing Uther and I cannot pass him without thinking of everything he did, then Gaius is driving me crazy, there are moments it would like to head back home but I hate to think about that marriage thing. Morgana doesn't seem like a bad person but again I don't know her beside obvious facts about her, but I don't love her that's for sure, a least not yet. Poor Morgana, she doesn't realise she is going to have to merry the most evilish prince in the world and live in the evil magic kingdom. And Gwen, she became my friend and I hate to lie to everyone and there's Gawain too, I know he would leave with me but I don't want to take him away from things he love, he would not admit it but he like being a knight, just like I won't admit I like Arthur despite he's a prat he's my friend despite he thinks I'm just a servant and he can't be real ya friend with me, although he is making progress since meeting me I must say and he's less an idiot than he was when I saved him first time and I hate to leave him since I know he probably wouldn't have anyone else to keep him and his overwhelming pratness in line and he would get back to being the biggest dickhead he was, and there's that prophecy too. I want to go back but I want to stay, now tell me what to do about it" Merlin talked very quickly and Killgara listened in amusement.

"What do you want me to tell you young warlock? You're stuck between your feelings and wishes but nothing is easy you should know by now" he answered

"Ugh thanks, like I didn't know that already"

"Considering that you're Emrys and he is the once and future king, it's your destiny to keep him save. I can't tell you the answer as you would learn nothing from it, although you don't need to worry about what to do as you're bound to them and Camelot in some way, and you won't leave you know it deep down but the time you'll have to come back to Dambria will come, and it will be sooner than you think. Remember, nothing happens without reason and despite everything you will find a way for your destiny and your duty"

"I'm shocked Killgara, is it the end of the world you decide to be so clear this time?" Merlin said with sarcasm in his voice

"I will see you soon young warlock" he smiled and disappeared in the skies and Merlin came back to the city.

 **yup, I know I know it's shit but it's getting better later you'll see.. Merlin seems a bit too princy but he's just a human and he's having a bad day, yes I am that cruel to do this to him despite how much I luv him and I really wanted to put that quote in, but he's kinda in hard situation and he needs to sort things out..**


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Thats where it gets intresting ...maybe xdd**

"Merlin!" Arthur's loud scream heard all Camelot. He was looking for his servant about an hour and he couldn't find him. He walked down the corridor and asked about him but it seemed like nobody have seen him all morning "where on earth is that idiot?!" He thought "I bet he is in tavern again!" Arthur went on the training field and saw him with Leon, Gawain, Lancelot and Mordred. He stayed hidden so they couldn't see him but he couldn't believe in what he saw, his useless servant was fighting against Lancelot and Mordred and he was wining while Leon and Gawain stood there a bit shocked but they laugh when two of their Knights friends ended up on the ground. "Hahah how is that you Merlin can fight better than two of them together, I knew you can defend yourself but I didn't know you're that good?" Asked Gawain when Merlin helped Mordred stand up. "I bet Arthur wouldn't believe in that if I was to tell him, Merlin where did you learned fight like that?" Asked Leon "Better don't tell him, or anyone else, any of you.. If Uther was to know, probably he wouldn't believe that but I would prefer not to lose my job because King would see me as danger for Arthur" "But you're not better than Arthur are you?" Asked Mordred "No, of course I'm not.. I would never win with him" he answered putting the sword he used away, of course Mordred was druid and he knew Merlin has magic "something tells me you wouldn't even want to fight with him.." Said Gawain "What's wrong with that? I'm his servant and his my prince and he will be the one to fight me because I'm so late he will put me into stocks for a week!" Said young warlock and went away.. Arthur just looked at him going back to the castle, when he was out of sight, prince went to his Knights like he just came and haven't seen all what he saw.. "There! My favourite Knights! Have you seen Merlin?" He asked "umm, not really sir, I mean he was here a while ago but he will be at the castle I guess looking for you" answered Mordred while rest of them acted weirdly busy "why was he here?" " he was looking for you sir" "strange enough, I was looking for him myself for over an hour! ..why would he look for me here while its not the time for me to be here?" "Um, I dunno sir, maybe you sulk ask him about that" " you know what Mordred, I will, and then I'll put him into stocks for being stupid! Arthur said with anger and irritation and then went away.

He came back inside and he saw Merlin with Gwen, laughing and when Merlin gave her something pretty and she hug him he felt slightly jealous, when Gwenever went away he almost run to his servant.. "Merlin! Where have you been!? I was looking for you! Nobody saw you all morning! If you've been again to the tavern I swear I will.. And I saw you walking away from Knights! And don't tell me you've been looking for me there , I know you knew I wouldn't be there! And what did you give her? And why was you hugging Gwen? Is there something going on between you two?" He talked in the way to his chambers and Merlin was looking slightly annoyed with him.. "Arthur! Can you shut up for a moment?!" He blowed when they reach prince's chambers cuz he couldn't stand Arthur's talking anymore "Stop being so jealous about her! There's nothing going on between me and Gwen, by the way you could have finally confirm that you like her, I'm sure she likes you too, and I know you do but don't worry I won't tell anyone just stop pushing it away.. And if you must know and from my point of view you should although I thought you will remember well slightly you don't cuz you're prat, I gave her present for her birthday and she hugged me because I'm her friend and it seems like myself and Morgana were the only ones that remembered it's today, and I haven't been looking for you, I was there to talk four of them into surprise birthday party for Gwen, because I'm planing making one with Morgana for her because someone so kind and good as Gwen is deserves to be appreciated, anything to add sir?" Every time when Merlin used sir or my lord or anything like that when speaking to him it sounded ridiculous, every other man would punished him for it but Arthur liked that he hadn't treated him like everyone else did cuz he was prince, Merlin didn't care although it annoyed him sometimes but he liked playing these games with Merlin, when he insulted him and Arthur would tell him something rude or tell him to do something like clean the stables and stuff.. "It's her birthday?! Why didn't you tell me?" "Oh well sir, I wouldn't think such thing as Morgana's servant's birthday will interest you" he continued his work. "Oh stop it Merlin! Just help me come up with something cuz I've no idea what to get her." "Think Arthur think! What does girls like?" "I don't know! I'm not you to know that. What did you and Morgana got her?" "Morgana got her a dress and I got her earnings and flowers" " Jewellery! That's it! I'll get her necklace!" He said all excited, then went to his coffer with his gold took some and handed them to Merlin "take it and go immediately got one for her" "And why won't you do it?" "Because I have servant who can do it for me" "clotpole" said Merlin leaving Arthur's chambers, but seems like he said it too loud "I heard that!" Shouted prince after him, Merlin just smiled and went to do what Arthur asked for. He was looking forward to the end of the year, reaching 19 and coming back to Dambria, he liked Morgana but to be honest he didn't have the chance for talking to her more than few times however he noticed she has a good heart and she'll make a good queen, but still.. He didn't love her and certainly she didn't love him, well she knew him as Arthur's manservant but still, and Merlin wasn't a fan of arranged marriages. He wanted to be back home but he really wasn't looking forward for the day Morgana will get to know about their marriage and Arthur along with the others to know who he really is. Yes, despite everything they became good friends and he wondered what it will be like to have Morgana as a wife and Arthur as a brother in law. "Maybe I should make them forget about me?" He thought "oh it's going to be so hard to leave this place.." He had three months more, only three months, then he'll be 19 and he'll have to get back to Dambria, and after a month when Morgana will reach 19, yes she was younger than him just about a month, then she'll get to know and he'll have to meet and greet them in Dambria as the prince.

"Morgana? Have you got it?" Morgouse asked her sister when they met in the wood at midnight

"No, not yet.. But I'll got it for you as soon as I can sister, Uther will pay for what he has done!" Morgana answered. It happens to be as Morgouse thinks Uther killed their sister Crystall and told everything Morgana, and now she wants revenge for it and to protect her friends and Arthur although Morgouse told her about Arthur's birth too so she's being protective and fetching something magical and dangerous for her sister so free Camelot from Uther.

Arthur woke up the next morning, as he smelled something tasty, he opened his eyes and saw great meal he haven't seen way too long, he got up and get to the table, he started eat like it was just a sweet dream, but then he looked around and saw lack of someone.. There was no Merlin, no rise and shine like every morning, then he noticed a letter on the corner of the table. Arthur got to his legs and read it immediately..

 _Rise and shine Arthur,_

 _I bet I'll be far away when you will get to read it,_

 _I made you some breakfast but be careful, after I'm gone don't get the servant_

 _that will make you stuff like this every day, we don't want you get fat,_

 _I know I know, you're fighting fit, but I want to keep you that way._

 _You must have wondered what happened to me when you woke up.._

 _Well I had to get back home, don't get too emotional but I'll miss you and I know_

 _You'll miss me too.. I promise we'll meet again and quicker than you think, until that happen.. Do yourself a favour and DO NOT take some pathetic bootlicker as your servant.._

 _Please take care of yourself, your father Morgana, Gwen, Mordred, Gawain, Leon and others.._

The best servant you ever had... Merlin

 **hahahah, there you go.. Shall I leave evil Morgana or do the nice Morgana? And what with Morgause? I concider making Killgara eat her but I'm not sure yet.. Once again I proved I'm truly evil and I send Merlin back home so soon cuz I need to go with the point of the story..**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 dum dum dum..**

"Wowowow..what?!" He thought getting to his feet "Merlin is gone" It came to him after a little while but it was interrupted by another thought "hold on.. Since when Merlin can write?!" He did read it few times more, over and over again then dressed up as good as he could in clothes Merlin left ready for him and then he ran to Gaius but he got similar letter so Arthur went to Morgana and Gwen and then to his Knights to tell them about it.. For few days or weeks everyone seemed to missed him so much they couldn't get over it.. Alright, since Merlin left nothing was the same, Arthur's new candidates for manservants were happy to make it longer than two max three days, one of them made it even up to four. Gwen was sad most of the time, Morgana didn't know him that well but she talked to him few times and he helped her rescue the druid girl, who happened to be Mordred's friend younger sister, she liked him and knew him as the Arthur's servant that somehow survived with him almost a year which is astonishing, considering that being an Arthur's manservant over a month was a challenge. Mordred was very unpleased with Merlin's disappearance up to the level he had problems with control over his magic, not to even mention Gawain who almost left to look for his mate, one thing that stopped him was a latter from Merlin with a favour to look after Arthur and promise they will meet soon again, and the other thing was Lancelot, anyways it was hard for everyone, even Leon was out of spirit. At the end Uther started to wonder what was about that boy and how one servant could cause so much disturbtion.. How little did he know..

"I'm so so happy to have you back son" Balinor was walking in the palace garden with Merlin few days after his arrival and his birthday "I missed you all, I must say I will miss Camelot, I will miss Mordred, I will miss Gawain and Lancelot and Leon, to be honest Morgana and Gwen too, I'm actually shocked but I'll miss that prat, prince Arthur too.." He laughed "yeah.. They were good friends, I got used to them during this year" he added "But I'm happy I'm finally home" "It's good to have you back, looking forward to your wedding day brother?" Then Alexander appeared, apparently he missed Merlin so much he had to teased him and make fun of him for the whole year he didn't have a chance since he's brother was in Camelot "we'll see what will you do if you ever find yourself on my place" Merlin said with little smirk "I'll see if we can make more peace that way, seems like father have nothing against more peace agreement confirmed by marriage" he said looking at Balinor with enjoyment in his eyes, King saw that and decided to have a bit of it himself "Well, I don't think we are at good terms with King Rodor, I heard princess Mithian and princess Kayla are talented and beautiful" he didn't get the chance to finish when Alexander was gone and Merlin was laughing so hard he could hardly breath..

Three weeks later it was Morgana's 19 birthday, after the feast King Uther wanted Morgana and Arthur in the throne room.. "What is it father?" Asked Arthur when they came in. "Arthur, Morgana.. I need you two to sit and listen" they both sat and listened to Uther "As two of you know, myself and kind Balinor of Dambria came to solution, you know the terms protection for whatever his point is in magic.. But that's not all, we decided to confirm that with a marriage" when he said so, Morgana and Arthur looked at each other "as for I cannot let Balinor's daughter be Camelot's queen I must ask you Morgana to do your duty for this kingdom and marry his son, however we arranged this a year ago, I wanted to do it as quick as possible to make sure Balinor won't let me down he wanted to wait until you and his son rich an age of 19, as today it's your birthday I will send you to Dambria before the end of next week, you can take your servant girl with you, Arthur I trust you will represent me with honour to this kingdom and protect Morgana as I don't trust that place where magic plays a part of life, although they have been protecting us and as the King of Camelot I must keep my word. You will take few of your Knights with you and stay there as long as it will take for you to make sure she's safe there, that's all I dismiss you, good night" he spoke so quick and then left the room in hurry, Morgana nor Arthur had no chance to answer as Uther was gone. Arthur stood up and hug shocked Morgana "it's ok, everything is going to be alright I'll talk to him tomorrow and I'll change his mind" he said and walk her to her chambers. Morgana thought about it, she played whole situation all over again in her head and wondered how will she do what Morgouse asked her to do and why would Uther do that to her? She knew only one person with magic and it was Morgouse, her sister but she heard lots of things about Dambria, the King his wife and their children.. She heard that Queen is scary evil witch, King has murdered his kids and he's son and daughter are the only left, and that she is blind and she has only one leg and he has no face just only one eye and one of his arms is enchanted and its all in dragons skin. She also heard that he always wears clock so nobody can see he has no face. She feared what they might do to her, what he might do to her.. She fell asleep in thinking too much on it.

"Father?" Arthur came to Uther in the morning, hoping he can convince him to change his mind.. "No, Arthur" he answered without hearing what he has to say "what?! You don't even know what I wanted to ask about!" "You wanted to talked me into changing my mind about Morgana and marriage with Balinor's son and the answer is no, you can start to get ready to go, you are to be on your way in following days" he said giving Arthur no chance to argue

 **speeding up a bit again but a least it's not that boring, it's not the best but hey I'm starting XD well it's better than I thought anyway and I have no patience to keep it going slow so yeah, just reaching the point and going t. o the next one XD besides this I have in mind few more...**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **alright xd there we are I fixed it. I had to remove chapter 4 and 5 and post it again Oh well it happens xd yey anyway Thanks guys for telling me ;** and sorry for that xd**

Three days later..

"I hope you will forgive me Morgana but I have no choice, it's necessary if we want to keep Camelot in one piece" Uther said to his daughter when they were about to rode out of city. "Morgana I want you to know I love you and I care about you but as the King I need to think about Camelot" "And I understand that, don't worry about Arthur I'll watch over him.." She smiled, and Uther smiled but it was the type of smile to keep straight face in bad situation. Morgana didn't know what to do, Morgouse haven't contacted her for over a month so she decided to let things happen. "Goodbye Arthur" "Goodbye Father" with this words Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Mordred, Gawain, Leon, Lancelot and Percival rode out. They had about two or three days to get to Dambria and there was someone to be send to forest Ascetir since they didn't know how to get to Dambria from there.. After a two days they had to get through bad weather, bandits, dark, scary and weird places but finally they got to Ascetir.

"How do you feel Morgana?" Gwen asked her but she couldn't say any word.. She was so scared and confused.. "Guys me and Mordred are going to check around out"said Arthur and both of them went away.. They were missing for about twenty minutes and they were about to get back but then they heard horses.. They get to from where sounds came from and they saw two beautiful girls, few men in black armour, surely a knight and a boy about 15 years old. They laid down and listened to conversation.. They couldn't hear very good but heard some bits of it..

"Whatever you say, I shall never forget what he said then.. "said younger girl "I think he's mad, I think they're mad I think you're all mad! People should marry for love" she quoted

"I think we all know him too well to doubt his part in duty to the kingdom, despite everything, even his own opinion of all this madness he will marry her Liana" said older beauty

"Yes, but is it worth it?" Asked men "At the moment there's nothing more important than peace but during whole year everything was fine, why would anything be different if they wouldn't marry?"

"Because Uther doesn't trust us and to be honest we don't trust him enough to be sure that if when he'll get another allies or he'll get rid of his enemies he won't turn back on us and start it all over again" said younger one, Liana her name was

"He wouldn't.." He assured her

"Why are you so sure Elyan?" A boy asked

"Because he's scared of Dambria, he knows we're stronger, and he has his own reasons.. It's something about Morgana and dad knows something about Arthur's birth, I know it has something to do with magic, purge and Nimueh... But crystals didn't want to share anything else.." Answered Liana

"You do realise if Neveres will get to know you did it again she'll fed you to the dragons right?" He warned her

"Nah, she won't.. If she will I won't be the only one. I wonder what that will do when they'll find out you came with us"

"What was I to do there? Everyone is getting ready for that stupid wedding while our older siblings are spending their time as always in library" boy stood up and walked to his horse

"Liana you shall go back to castle, there's still so much to do"

"You're right Diana.. I still need to finish that dress for Morgana" she answered "but it can wait.." She added

"Are you seriously finishing that one dress the whole month?!" Elyan asked with little laugh

"Um no? I'm finishing 17th one or 24th one.. I dunno, I've lost count.." She started to wonder "What?! Don't look a at me like this! I heard she's wonderful person so she shall have wonderful amount of wonderful dresses for her wonderful wedding!"

"Whatever.. You two can go back to the castle and we will wait for them here" Elyan kept playing at putting fire on.

"And what will you say to my father and mother when I'll kill him for as he won't shut up?" She asked annoyed "come on Elyan! Will you please stop it and let my light it? I'm cold!" Liana argued and when he didn't answered Liana just did it "you can't do everything with magic Liana.. What if there will be situation you won't be able to use it, what will you do?" Diana tried to put some sense to princess's head but nothing came out of it "someone else will do it for me" she said with a little smirk and went to her brother.. "Come on Alexander, seems like they want to be alone and don't care about us, well it will be their fault if something or someone will kill us and who will finish Morgana's wedding dress then?! And who will make everyone's life harder then?" She was saying while getting on her horse.. "I'm sure we would do big favour for Dambria but I don't want to get your brother worried any more than he is right now.. Two of you should start to think about others, because from when your brother left for Camelot you were horrible but he is back now so you better behave.. What if one of you were to marry someone you didn't even know?" "I'm sorry Elyan, you're right ..we were like that, because he was supposed to be gone for about two weeks no longer and he ended up there pretending to be some stupid servant for over a year instead of being with us.. It's just, he always was there when we needed him but then he left to see her and when he came back he.. I dunno, he is him but there's something about him that changed.." Liana started to cry and Elyan went to hug her. "We're gonna go.. I need to finish that dress and get ready" Liana and Alexander get on their horses and got away from them "see ya later.." Alex shouted and they were gone..

When two people came out from shadows.. "My name is Arthur Pendragon..

 **dum dum dum xd**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When two people came out from shadows.. "My name is Arthur Pendragon, and this is one of my knights, , I assume you're our escort.?" asked blond haired prince, four of them stood up and greet them. "My name is Diana, im the commander of the knights of Dambria, this is one of the higher knights and the rest of your escort the Knights of Dambria" she pointer at few scary Knights..

"Arthur! Gawain! Where have you been?" Asked Mor

gana, then she saw Diana and the knights in black.. "We found our escort my lady.." Answered Gawain. "This is Diana, commander of Dambria's Knights, and the Knights.." Arthur was about to say more when he was interrupted by Gwen.. "Elyan?!" He saw his sister "Gwen?" He ran to her and hugged her.. "What happened to you?! I haven't see you for ages!" She asked. "It's good to see you Elyan" Leon came over and greet him. Their mother was working at Leon's house so they grew up together. "Your sister Gwenever I assume?" Diana noticed. "It's getting late, I'm sure you're all tired.. You can all go to sleep an we will watch you and make sure you're safe" she informed.. And she was right, they were all asleep in a moment. Arthur though about what he saw and heard before sleep, it seemed like they were normal, even despite their magic they didn't look dangerous or scary.. But again they might have been hiding their real selfs, and Gwens brother Elyan.. What if they corrupted him and made him evil? And what if at the end they weren't evil at all? Arthur was confused so he decided to simply don't care anymore and he fell asleep..

It was almost morning, everyone was asleep except Diana and three other knights.. "Prince Arthur.. Everyone! Wake up.." She said quietly almost whispering.. people started getting up. "Do you hear it? Someone is coming.. Everyone get ready, we need to protect them with our lives" she ordered her knights. Suddenly, they were attacked from everywhere, everyone fought against them as well as they could. Thankfully after attack everyone was alright, except few injuries.. "Is everyone ok?" asked Arthur "Morgana! Where is she?!" Diana froze "Lady Morgana!" "My lady she is gone" someone said "no, no, no, no.. How could it possibly happen?!" She started panicking.. "We need to reach Dambria as quickly as we can and arrange for search party!" She ordered, in few minutes everything was packed up and all them in their way..

Diana, Liana, Elyan and the knights were few hours gone.. Middle of the night in Dambria, everyone asleep until the warning bells woke all kingdom. "My lord! What is happening?" Someone stopped and asked Merlin in the corridor, while he was in his way to his parents chambers "Its nothing, just calm people and tell them to go back to sleep, everything is under control, nothing's happening.." He said quickly and ran to Balinor and Hunith. He knocked at the door and brushed in "Mother, Father.." "Merlin! What's going on?" His mother asked while his father was quickly dressing. "Anna is gone.. And Alex, but someone told me they saw him going after Diana so I assume he's save. I fell asleep in the library, and I heard noises so I walked out and saw someone, when I got to Anna's chambers there was a knight, knocked out on the floor and bells started to ring so I shut them down and came to you as quickly as I could" he explained. "But all we know at the moment is, these were Cenred's men.. I'll get Will, Daniel and Leo and we'll be in our way before the dusk" "be careful son, I trust you" Balinor answered. "Balinor, what do you think he wants from us? Why coming here and kidnap Anna?" Anxiously, Hunith asked. "Well, I don't know for sure my dear but I think it has something to do with the wedding and our agreement with Camelot" "if he did something to her I swear I'll kill him, no one is to kidnap my sister and go free without justice!" Merlin said angry and went to get ready, they managed to get out of the city in two hours..

Diana, her knights including Elyan, and Camelot party, Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Gawain, Mordred, Lancelot and Percival reached Dambria in two hours. Camelot's Knights were impressed and shocked a bit when they saw how big and beautiful Dambria is. Nature, magic and happiness everywhere.. People were greeting them, instead of fear and prejudice he saw relief and thankfulness in their eyes as it was the time for peace between Dambria and Camelot. People in Dambria were not too different from people in Camelot, only difference was they looked happier and kinder to each other. Finally, they reached Dambria's castle courtyard where King and Queen, with Liana and Alexander he saw earlier in wood, were waiting for them, along with others.. Unexpectedly, they looked as ordinary as nobles can look. He expected something scarier and bigger and evil but they were opposition of it. "It is my honour to greet you all in Dambria" said King Balinor, but before Arthur had a chance to answer, Diana interrupted "My King, we were attacked by Cenred's men, nothing big, just few scratches but we lost Lady Morgana, I shall arrange for searching and rescue party if I have your permission" she bowed. "Lady Morgana too? What does he wants to achieve by that!?" Queen was anxious and worried.. "What do you mean your highness?" Diana asked. "Few hours ago my son, William, Leonard and Daniel rode out in searching for Anna, they took her at night.." King explained. "We have to help them! I will get ready and I'll go immediately Sir" "Diana, hold on.. I'm sure they will be ok but I know you and if you geek you have to go then you have my permission but I want you to get someone to help you" "as you wish my King" "sir, Morgana was placed under my protection by my father, King Uther and I feel it is my duty to go and rescue her" Arthur said as wise and careful as he could. "I don't think I should let you go, prince Arthur, looking at it, if something would happen to you Uther would not let it go, and I can't let for the the war to start again but I cannot order you to stay, as I am not your King but as you are my guest I will advise you not to go although you will do as you think is wise" "then I shall go with Lady Diana, and I thank you for your kindness" "ok enough of it for today" Alex interrupted "let's go inside, I'm sure you're tired sand hungry" Liana proposed and all of them went inside, each of them was guided into their rooms. Arthur and Daiana rode out in the next two hours and headed at the direction Merlin and rest went.

"Well, well, well.. Who do we've got here?"

 **Finally! Oh my God I was trying to save it hundreds times.. Why do you think Cenred took Anna and Morgana? Hyhyh.. I still think about Killgara eating someone.. xdd**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, well, well.. Who do we've got here?" Cenred said, walking up to Morgana in his throne room, she stood there looking at him with disgust in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" She asked with no emotion. "From you? Oh, nothing my lady Morgana.. But, I want something from Camelot and Dambria and it certainly isn't a peace!" "Still, what's the point in kidnapping me?" " the point is, you are to marry Dambria's prince and I can't let that happen, I kidnapped you so I have the power over Uther" "you think you're clever? What about Dambria then?" She asked thinking she's clever than him but the door opened and two people walked in with a half waked girl, and they left her on the floor, a bit away from Morgana. "You see, it would be easier if Balinor would attack Camelot for not keeping agreement, but he's not like that.. So I kidnapped his daughter, she's a bit dizzy at the moment, she is too dangerous to kidnapped her awake se we had to put her to sleep.." He explained sitting in his throne. Dambria's princess was beautiful, she looked normal, nothing like people gossiped. She started coughing and waked. "Where am I? What did you do to me?" She asked trying to stand up. "Hello princess, how was your ride?" Cenred smiled, Morgana walked to her and helped her "Cenred.. What do you want? Why sentence yourself for a death?" "Princess Anna-Sophia, your father will do nothing to me nor will Uther, I need to make sure Dambria and Camelot won't be an allies, besides I think you know, nothing would come of it anyway.. Uther hates magic, why keep him on Camelot's throne? I'm sure your father will do everything to free you" "you're fool!"she shouted "take them to their chambers and keep them locked!" He commanded and both were in their chambers in few minutes..

"Well, well, well.. Who do we've got here?" Cenred said, walking up to Morgana in his throne room, she stood there looking at him with disgust in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" She asked with no emotion. "From you? Oh, nothing my lady Morgana.. But, I want something from Camelot and Dambria and it certainly isn't a peace!" "Still, what's the point in kidnapping me?" " the point is, you are to marry Dambria's prince and I can't let that happen, I kidnapped you so I have the power over Uther" "you think you're clever? What about Dambria then?" She asked thinking she's clever than him but the door opened and two people walked in with a half waked girl, and they left her on the floor, a bit away from Morgana. "You see, it would be easier if Balinor would attack Camelot for not keeping agreement, but he's not like that.. So I kidnapped his daughter, she's a bit dizzy at the moment, she is too dangerous to kidnapped her awake se we had to put her to sleep.." He explained sitting in his throne. Dambria's princess was beautiful, she looked normal, nothing like people gossiped. She started coughing and waked. "Where am I? What did you do to me?" She asked trying to stand up. "Hello princess, how was your ride?" Cenred smiled, Morgana walked to her and helped her "Cenred.. What do you want? Why sentence yourself for a death?" "Princess Anna-Sophia, your father will do nothing to me nor will Uther, I need to make sure Dambria and Camelot won't be an allies, besides I think you know, nothing would come of it anyway.. Uther hates magic, why keep him on Camelot's throne? I'm sure your father will do everything to free you" "you're fool!"she shouted "take them to their chambers and keep them locked!" He commanded and both were in their chambers in few minutes..

"Merlin, tell me again where're we going?" Asked William waking up while Merlin, Leo and Daniel were packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave their little camp, they stopped at."We are going, to rescue my sister Anna from Cenred's dirty hands, and hopefully don't lose the temper and kill him for what he did.." Dambria's prince explained "come on Will, get up! We need to hurry!" Daniel kicked his leg "poor Anna, how did they managed to took her and didn't get caught in time.." Leo helped Will to stand and packed things.. "Do you hear it?" Daniel asked "someone's coming that way" "I'll check it.. " Merlin said and went few steps away, he heard someone and attacked with his sword, and was attacked by this person. They ended up pointing swords at each other "Merlin?!" the person said with shock "Arthur?! What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, when he noticed Diana with two horses. "Merlin! What happened to you? What was you thinking! You left stupid letter and just disappeared! We were all wor-ndered!" Arthur wanted to say worried but he changed it in time for wondered hoping he won't realise. While he haven't noticed Merlin had completely different and better clothes on then he used to, "awww you were worried about me" Merlin teased him about it. "Shut up Merlin, you and I have to talk, but later.. I need to find that Dambria's prince and his people" Merlin started to laugh "they want to rescue princess Anna, and we need to do the same, they took Morgana" "what?!" There was a horror impression on Merlin's face "oh, this is Diana.. The Knights commander" Arthur said pointing at Merlin's cousin, then he hide his sword and Merlin didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Cenred took his sister and his almost future wife, and Arthur didn't know he actually was this prince.. He decided to have a bit of fun with him despite he knew he'll regret it.."it is nice to meet you my lady" he smiled to her and bowed, she was shocked and a bit confused but he explained it to her in mind-talk. "Merlin you're back, who is.." Will started but he saw Diana and Merlin interrupted him. "Sir. William, , , this is Prince Arthur of Camelot" he introduced. "And where is..?" Arthur wanted to ask about prince but Merlin was quicker. "Um, Prince of Dambria! Of course, he.. He didn't want to stop here with us so he is about two hours ahead of us, he was to go first and check around out.." He lied while others were looking at him like he was mad. "Merlin are you ok?" Leo asked "yes, thank you sir, I think we should go now, we don't want to keep them waiting.. Oh and they came because it seems like Lady Morgana was kidnapped too so let's go" he finished talking and got up on his horse. They hurried and we're back in their way..

They were riding in silence, and Merlin explained everything to them in mind-talking. "So, emm.. Arthur.. How is Gawain? I haven't seen him since.." Merlin broke it through. "Since you mystically disappeared?" Arthur finished, "well I must say I'm wondering how did you ended up with Dambria's knights.." "Oh, well that's a funny story.." He laughed "I wrote I had family business and I had to go.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself but it was important and I didn't want to say bye.. I would never cross my mind you would be worried" "I wasn't worried about you Merlin, I was just curious and angry you just.." "I know you were, you almost said it yourself" "so um, are you two friends or something?" Daniel asked "well, I and Gawain, the one I told you about.." "oh, 's son and sir. Galahad's brother" Will interrupted and pointed them out. "the very one, so he and I rescued Prince Arthur and Sir. Leon in tavern, then I saved his life, he was poisoned and I healed him, I was Arthur's manservant for over a year till I had to get back home" Merlin explained "wait a second.. Gawain is a noble?!" Arthur realised what he heard "he never told me!" "Um, You wasn't supposed to know that.."Merlin remembered " well now you know, anyway we're here.." He said stopping in front of the big black castle when wood ended.. "What the plan then?" Will jumped off his horse like the others and hided their horses.

 **Hahaha I was changing that part with Arthur and Merlin several times xd I wasn't really sure what to make of it, so at the end I decided Merlin will play um servant Merlin a bit longer and Arthur won't be suspicious xd**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, what do we do?" Asked slightly bored Gawain, lying on the grass in the Royal gardens.

"Um well, there's not much we can do.. Morgana and Arthur are um gone and we are alone in Dambria surrounded by magic, what surprises me more it doesn't seem evil in any possible way here" Leon answered

"Does that really surprises you?" Liana appeared and made some of them jump

"Princess! You startled us.. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lancelot" he kissed her hand, Liana just smiled

"I know, I mean.. Let's start with you lot call me Liana ok? I know all of you, my brother told me a lot about you guys. Sir Lancelot, you're the honour, um then I think you're Sir Percival, the strength, Lady Guenevere, the love, Sir Leon the strategy, Sir Gawain the loyalty and Sir Mordred the courage" she described them all pointing each of them.

"Yeah yeah.. Since when you're interested in what he says?" Then Alex jumped out of the tree

"Since he's older and he knows them, I trust his opinion and believe what he says" she answered politely

"Sure, he also said Nimueh won't catch me running through her stuff and she did and she made me clean half of the castle after her experiments with mandragoras!" He argued sitting next to Gawain

"As far as I remember he said you will regret it if you try, seems like he was right" she said with triumph "Look, you don't have to be here Alexander, I wish to talk with them and I don't need to argue with you right now" she gave him that look "alright, I'll be quiet" he sat looking at Gawain like he was trying to see something within his soul "okkey.. stop looking at me like that kiddo, will you" Gawain asked

"Alexander please.." Liana started but he didn't let her finish "But he looks like younger Galahad a bit.." He protested "of course he does, he is Sir Harold's younger son, Galahad's brother" she explained, while everyone looked slightly shocked even Gawain, "okay, why is everyone looking at me like that? He is a knight isn't he?" She asked "Gawain! You never said you were a noble!" Percival said and Leon started to laugh "hahah wait until Arthur will know you didn't tell him" "you never asked? Besides I had very good reason, and I didn't think it's important anyway.." Gawain was still sitting, or actually lying on the tree "how did you ended up in Camelot?" Mordred asked "well, I was wondering around and some day I woke up in tavern and met Merlin, we were supposed to travel together, funny enough we rescued princess and Leon in the other tavern, then we for I don't know what reason went with them to Camelot, and we stayed there" "good grief, you met Merlin in tavern?! And for magic's sake what was he doing there? He never goes to tavern! Even when I ask him and say please there's no way he'll go!" Alexander started to babble "you know Merlin?" Gwen asked before anyone else did "I don't even know how to answer that.." Alex said after a second with a 'really?' expression on his face "you mean you don't know? I mean.. nobody told you?" He asked looking at them with wonder "about what?" Lancelot asked confused and anxious as the rest "what a prat! He is still playing that game with them!" Alex said to his sister "look.. Our brother have been in Camelot and he knows you all therefore you all know him! Think! ...Who happened to be in Camelot a year, and then just magically disappeared before kings announcement of Morgana's engagement.." He tried to make them guess "you honestly never wondered why Merlin left?" Liana asked "he had some family business.." Leon said and Alex rushed to the point seeing as they didn't got it yet "taa! His father is making him marry Uther's daughter for supposed pease for his kingdom! I don't want to think who will they make me marry.." "Wait.. Merlin?! Merlin is your brother? Merlin?!" Leon asked "I just said so" young prince flipped his eyes as the conversation started to irritate him "Merlin?! Really?!" Percival asked "uuuu.. Arthur is going to kill him for that, and I think you will be next one to do so Gawain" Mordred said But Gawain didn't look surprised at that, Merlin was drunk once and he happened to reveal some things.."I will be the one to do it, how could he not tell me?" Gwen said with little sadness in her eyes and disappointment in her voice "I think I want to be Camelot's knight, there's a chance I'll get killed before they'll manage engage me to someone" Alex said with hope and wonder changing subject "I don't think Uther would be happy with having a knight with magic" Leon said in apologising voice "but you already have one s.." Alex was interrupted by Liana as he almost reveal Mordred "hahah ok that will be enough, I think you should come back with us to the castle, it's about the dinner time.." Everyone get back inside thinking with blank expression on their faces.

"So, you're Dambria's princess?" Morgana asked sitting on the bed. "One of them, yes.. I have older brother and younger sister and younger brother" Anna answered "thank you for your help there..um?"princess could find a name "Morgana" she said. "You're lady Morgana! It is so nice to finally meet you, I must say you're as pretty as my brother said" she sat with shocked Morgana "and you're much nicer than I thought you will be, everyone is saying bad things about you and Dambria but I can clearly see it's so untrue! But, how would your brother know?" "Oh, I should not say this but he happened to be in Camelot undercover.." "What is he like?" "Well, he's clever and stronger than he looks and he's nice and funny and protective and I'm sure you will like him.." "I hope so.. To be honest I was scared, of coming to Dambria, of you, of him, of King and Queen.. Of magic. I didn't know what to expect so I assumed the worst, that's why I was a bit anxious about it.."

They talked when someone brushed into their chambers, at first they didn't see who it was but Anna got up and walked there.. They heard familiar voices.. "Just shush.." "Damn.. Are they gone?" "I don't know, we need to hurry, they saw us" "how do we find them? They can be anywhere!" Two male voices so whispered.. "Merlin?! Will!? You came!" Morgana saw Anna ran to them and hugged one of them who happened to be ..Merlin?! Morgana could not believe.. "It's good to see you princess" said Will "Anna I'm so happy you're ok.. Is everything alright? Have you seen Morgana? We were in our way to rescue you when Diana came with Arthur and told us she is missing too" Melrin asked then he spotted long, dark haired girl standing further, he went to her.. "Lady Morgana! Are you ok? It's good to see you again.." He said quickly "I know I'll explain later" he saw questioning look in her eyes. "Will, find Leo and Diana and get them all out of here, and I'll found Arthur and Daniel" he said and went somewhere. "Ok, let's go my ladies.."

William got them out of the chambers, altogether with Leo they found themselves outside. Then Arthur and Daniel joined them. "Morgana! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Arthur hugged her while Daniel greeted Anna. "I'm fine Arthur" she whispered to him. Arthur let her go and turned to Princess Anna. "Are you alright princess?" He asked, looking at her with concern. "Yes, thank you prince Arthur" she answered like a princess should. "You can go, I'll wait for Diana and Merlin" said William, wondering where are they. "Haven't they come back yet?" Arthur finally noticed "and where is that prince of yours?" "My brother came and free us and he went somewhere.." Anna explained while Morgana realised something. "What do you mean your brother? But.. Oh my Lord, It's him isn't it? ..It's Merlin, It was him all this time.." "What are you talking about Morgana? Look, you are coming back to Dambria and I'll with Will of course, go find that prince of yours, Diana and Merlin as he seems missing too, as always" Arthur, was of course Arthur, "You don't get it do you! The Dambria's prince.. it's Merlin.." Morgana tried but for nothing "Oh please.. It cannot be him, I mean it's Merlin!" "Oh! Stop that! Of course it's Merlin! Who else would it be!? I'm shocked he managed to mislead you for so long.. I don't know why he wanted to keep it for so long while you.." Leo could not stand it anymore, so he confirmed the true while he was interrupted by collapsing Cenred's castle. "Oh no! Merlin what did you do!" Anna thought.

 **Dum dum dum**

 **I decided I won't be doing all that 'Arthur wanting to kill Merlin for not telling him things' thing as it was only one year, they have known each other so.. one season that is but I'll make something of it later xdd**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Merlin left Anna and Morgana with Will and ran to find Diana just like was told. They were to find Cenred and ..do something, they didn't determine what as they remembered, every time their plan burned on nothing, so this time they decided to go for trust they'll make it.

"Diana, here you are! Come on, let's go.." They met at the corridor and went to look for Cenred. Finally, after few minutes they found throne room, and Cenred in there, discussing with some blond haired lady, she was observed by guards and had a hand cuffs on. Merlin took a jug with wine and went into the room like he was supposed to be there and walked through unnoticed by anyone as Cender was too busy with that girl to give him any attention. He placed it on the desc next to food. Cenred knocked her out and Diana went in, taking all attention at herself.

"How dare you!" She shouted at Cenred. "How dare you Cenred! Who do you think you are!?" Everyone was looking at her with shock and wonder, "I'm sorry?" He was confused. "Oh yes! You should be! Explain yourself now before I'll do something rush.." Diana threatened him with anger in her voice. "Um, who are you?" He asked, couldn't remember who she is or what she possibly could want from him. "Are you stupid? You dare to ask me who I am?! Don't you have a brain!" She tried to length it out as much as she could, to give Merlin as much time as it's possible. He drag her out from there without anyone noticing, while Diana continued her show.. "Unbelievable! You're out of your mind! Finish what you're doing here and come to me as quickly as you can.. We need to talk! I will wait where I always do!" She informed and trying not to laugh she walked out of there, leaving Cenred with funny expression on his face when she was out of side she made herself invisible to pass by the guards and joined Merlin where they were to meet.

In few minutes they were chased by Cenred's guards, so Merlin did what he does best but it went a bit too well as he threw every one of them in the air and he demolished the Castle causing it to collapse. Anna noticed them coming after the little incident. "They're back!" She shouted, stealing their full attention and causing everyone to look at them. Merlin was caring someone.. When they were closer Morgana spotted who it was.. "Morgouse!" She shouted and ran to them. "What happened to her?" "She will be ok Morgana, it's just.. Cenred managed to knocked her out.." Merlin calmed her. "Do you know her my Lady?" Diana asked "you called her Morgouse.. She's your sister it's she? Merlin asked and Morgana just nodded. They came closer to the rest of their friends. He was attacked with questions by Anna "Merlin what on earth did you do?" He worked out she meant the little incident with the castle.. "I, um.. It sort of happened.." He answered. "alright, let's go.." He said getting on his horse with Morgouse, completely forgetting about him being prince and Arthur didn't know he was him and about he said the prince was there, but Arthur knew and he decided keep quiet, and talk to him later..

"So, what did he want from you?" He asked Anna and Morgana in their way back to Dambria. He was riding with Morgouse, Anna was with Daniel, Morgana with Arthur and the rest on their own. "He wanted to keep Dambria and Camelot apart, seems like he was scared of us becoming allies" Anna answered. "And assuming, you didn't know Lady Morgouse was there, why did you two went there? Apparently not for a nice talk with Cenred" "no, apparently not" "who is that Lady Morgouse anyway? And how do you know her?" Leo joined the conversation. "She is a friend of Neveres's sister" Merlin said didn't want to use her name with Arthur there scared he might heard it from his father. "Friend of Nimueh?! Are you out of your senses! Every time we meet one of her friends we fall in troubles!" Will protested "Nimueh.. I heard it somewhere.." Arthur wondered. "Damn.. There we go, I'll kill William when we get back home!" Merlin thought and gave him 'I'll kill you' look. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Arithusa came back and brought few friends with her, they stayed in mountains with the rest, Kate already took care of everything.." Anna informed "Kate? Caring about my ..puppets? Really?" He couldn't believe, Kate was always like 'the perfect Princess' she would never cared about Dragons, he didn't want to reveal they have dragons to Arthur and Morgana so he used different description.. "Yes, Merlin.. Maybe you find that hard to believe but my sister isn't completely useless sometimes" Diana answered "that's not what I meant, it's just Kate doing "not perfect princess" stuff.. That's new" "I know right.. She came to me one day and she said she's tired of it and she want me to teach her fight with sword, I literally thought it was Liana playing with your spells" Will laughed, while Arthur realised something.

"Merlin.." He turned to him "Yes Arthur" "I always knew you're an idiot, I didn't know you're a royal one and such a lier" he added "Leo told you didn't he?" He asked after a moment looking at his friend "oh I'm sorry! But Lady Morgana guessed it and they were arguing about it" "that's alright, I should tell them long ago.." "Long ago you mean, when Diana and I joined you or somewhere in the past year you were pretending to be my manservant? Or maybe you thought about mention it in that letter you left while you disappeared?" "You're really mad aren't you.." Merlin wondered quite calmly "No Merlin! I am not mad, I'm disappointed that person I thought was my friend lied to me all year long" "well, I couldn't just tell you could I? And even if I did you wouldn't believe me would you? Besides its still me, Arthur I'm the same person, I just didn't mention few irrelevant details.." "Irrelevant details, is that what you call it?" Arthur couldn't resist arguing with him about it but Merlin didn't get the chance to answer when Morgause started to wake.. "Morgause?" Morgana said with hope in her voice. "W-what happened?" "Who are you?" She looked at Merlin "I'm Merlin, good to see you're ok, Cenred managed to knocked you out quite well" he answered "we are going to Dambria, would you like to go with us or shall we leave you somewhere else?" He added "what did he want from you?" "He wanted me to ally with him and help him with attack on Camelot so he will free my sister" she said. "I need to go back and help her" "nah, you don't.. She is ok and safe" Merlin assured her and she spotted Morgana riding with Arthur. She was shocked and confused. "Merlin I don't think she will trust any of us at the moment" Daniel said with concern. "That's why we are taking her with us so she can talk to Nimueh" Merlin explained "you know her?" Morgause asked. "Great! Awesome! Wonderful! That's how it's starting! Every single time! Friends of Nimueh equals troubles. If we end up in danger and will be running for our lives again it'll be your fault!" William made it clear. "As always Will" everyone laughed at that. And Morgana started to wonder what will it be like being Merlin's wife, all concerns and worries of evil prince of Dambria fade away. Merlin always have been such a nice person, there was always something special about him.

Mordred, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gawain. All them sitting in the hall, eating the dinner with King and Queen, and princess Liana, prince Alexander and two pretty women.

"Knights of Camelot and Lady Guinevere, thank you for joining us" said King "seems like we're missing and Lady Kate" he added when the door opened and said people came in "ah, there you are! What took you so long? I'm starving!" Alex started "hold your tongue and behave like a prince you're supposedly are or I'll deal with you" one of them Ladies said giving him scary look "and this lovely person is Nimueh, high priestess of life and death, she thinks she can push me around because she is one of council people and she's pretty scary and you better don't make her mad" Alex introduced her "amusing you are.. I can do with you what I want because I can, and you better show some respect" she answered "and that is very lovely and completely not scary at all" Gawain said "I like to make good first impression " "and this is our court magician, Lady Crystall Le Foy" King introduced the other Lady "my Lord, did you just said Le Foy?" Gwen asked "indeed Gwen" he asnswered "Morgana is my sister" Crystall explained "I never knew she had a sister" Leon said "neither did she.. I never knew she or Morgouse, my other sister were alive. It is very nice to meet you all" "The rest of our court won't join us today since they have a lot to do but I'm sure you'll meet them soon" King smiled

"May I ask for permission to eat in your presence my lady?" Alexander asked Nimueh with the highest irritation "yes you may" she answered "my King I have task for prince Alex, has he any other duties to attend after the dinner?" She turned to the King "I don't think so, I'm sure he will be delighted to help you" "I'll make sure he will" she smiled evil "so, how do you like Dambria?" Queen asked with warm smile "we didn't have much time to see anything else beside what we saw coming here and some part of the castle and the royal gardens of course" Mordred started "but we really liked what we saw and to be honest it's not what we expected, everyone is so nice and happy" added Leon "and what did you expect? Evil sorcerers with pointy hats? The only one is Nimueh here, although she doesn't wear the hat too often" Alex joked "haha I think I'm gonna like you" Gawain laughed and highfived him "to be honest I don't know what we thought, as you know magic is banned in Camelot, we were taught magic is evil and now we came here and it's completely different" "you see , all magic people who ever attacked Camelot were doing this for the revenge because they lose something or someone they cared for, people who use magic for good won't show themselves as there's risk of being executed" King explained "I never thought about it like this, I swore to be loyal to King Uther and I never questioned his orders or decisions" "I don't blame you, at least you saw the truth here"

"So Gawain, how did you managed to drag Merlin to the tavern? This was always known as impossible thing to do" Liana asked "you drag my son to the tavern? Hahah oh you must tell me about it!" King turned to Gawain "He always tried to avoid taverns but there's no way I would, I think he was going there with me only because he wanted to keep me out of trouble, not that it worked.. At the end I got him drunk most of the time" Gawain was telling them of the time he spend with Merlin before meeting Arthur and Leon. "Hahahahah.. That boy will always find a way to get in troubles" King was laughing the most of them all..

 **Lol XDDD**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 x_**

 _I know I know, I'm so sorry I haven't post it earlier.. I have a lot things to do for school and I've started few different stories I'll post soon, but I swear I will finish this story xxx_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In the time Merlin, William, Morgause, Leonard, Daniel, Diana, Arthur, Morgana and Anna reached the city, Morgana was amazed with it and its people.. In a short time they found themselves on the courtyard.

"Adrien, Luka take the horses to the stables and tell someone to inform my father we are in physician's quarters.."

Arthur felt weird with Merlin giving orders, after all he was his servant for a year and a friend who happened to be lier, sorcerers and a prince! Add to that his future brother in law. Merlin took them to some quarters which looked like Gaius' with all those herbs stuff except these were almost five times bigger.. They found inside very pretty woman.

"Neveres! What are you doing here? Where is Florentino?"

"Nice to see you too Merlin" she answered slightly annoyed and told them to sit anywhere they like.

"he went somewhere with Dorotheus and Rysterius. They won't be back until tomorrow.. Im here instead of him but all I can do is fix whatever is wrong with any of you with magic, I'm don't get any of these stuff with herbs.."

"I see, and where is Crystall or Nimueh?"

"Um, not here" she answered slowly refocused much more on the book she was reading.

"I can see that ...what you're reading?" He asked

"It's called a book"

"and what's the book about?"

"Magic"

"what sort of magic?"

"Dark arts of old religion" she read the title on the cover of it

"where did you get that? You're braking the law" Diana pointed out

"that's makes it even better considering I found it in Merlin's little library in his chambers."

"I don't even have a library.. And what was you doing in my chambers?"

"Alright, Alex found it in your chambers, and have you seen the amount of book you've got in there?" She said in mocking voice and came back to exploring her book. Merlin just sighted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin.. I wonder how Arthur will react at the information who Merlin is, he won't forgive merlin for not telling him" Percival said something for the first time

"I miss him, I haven't got the chance to talk to him since he went away.." Kate joined the conversation

"get used to it, he won't have much time for any of us now.." Alex was playing with potatoes and a knife on his plate

"oh please, this was supposed to be a nice dinner with our guests from Camelot! By the way Gwen, I heard you're very good friend of Lady Morgana and you're Sir. Elyan's sister, if you ever wish to stay here with him and Morgana you're very welcome, just like any of you."

"Thank you very much sire" she answered with a smile and looked at Elyan.

"I want you to know that I trust you, you are my guests so feel free to do anything you like of course as long you're not causing any troubles, I believe you won't disappoint me"

"thank you for your kindness my lord, we won't disappoint you" Lancelot answered this time.

"I only wonder how did you Mordred, ended as a Camelot knight?" Nimueh asked the Druid boy looking in his eyes.

"I saved King's life" he answered her

"oh and why would you do such a thing?"

"Nimueh I understand you may be prejudiced towards King Uth.." King started but she didn't give him chance to finish.

"prejudiced?! I am sorry my lord by all means you should know best my reasons to hate that man, and right now I'm just trying to understand why oh why would Mordred, of all people, save his life" she almost shouted while the doors swung open and someone came in.

"Your Highness, few people just rode in" He said. "I believe them to be Prince Merlin, Princess Anna, , , and Lady Diana, oh and Prince Arthur and two ladies, one of them with black hair and the other one blond"

"Morgana and Morgouse.." Crystall said "where are they?"

"In physician's quarters I believe"

"oh well then, obviously we can't all go there.. Nimueh, Crystall, Liana you may go to them, Liana have someone to help Lady Morgana, and take her to her chambers, go with them and do the same for Prince Arthur. Tell them all to get washed and dressed and feed them and get them ready as I am expecting them in the throne room in two hours, the same goes for all of you" King said and left with his Queen, then Nimueh, Crystsll, Liana and Elyan left. Gwen, Gawain, Mordred, Leon, Percival, Lancelot were left alone with Kate and Alex.

"So.. What have prince Arthur made Merlin do while he was a servant?" Alex asked with big grin on his face..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ugh, just hide that book somewhere and help me" Merlin found some bandages when the door opened and four people went in.

"Merlin!" Liana ran to him and hugged him, Morgana wondered who the girl was..

"Sure, hug him and forget about me" Anna pretended to be offered.

"Anna! Are you ok?" The girl, Liana went to her

"Neveres, Liana, Nimueh, Crystall, Elyan.. This is Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur, if you haven't met him already.." Merlin introduced them "and that is Lady Morgause" he added

"Morgana? Morgause? ..Crystall aren't they your sisters?" Neveres finally left the book alone

"yes they are and that is why you will help me find things I need in those bloody messy quarters!" She answered looking for some things she needed

"sister? Oh triple goddess I thought she was dead! Nimueh why didn't you tell me she was alive?! I thought Uther killed her!" Morgause shouted at her

"I didn't know she was your sister until she told me besides I was too happy with you wanting to kill him"

"that's not the case now, Nimueh be so kind and help us please" Merlin asked her before Arthur could react at the fact she wanted to kill his father or the fact she was Morgana's sister.., Nimueh left Morgause and Morgana with their thoughts.

"So you're Lady Morgana" Liana sat next to her "it's nice to meet you, and I am so so sorry for you having to marry my brother" she said

"thanks Liana" Merlin said making treatment for his knights..

"He is actually quite likeable" Morgana answered

"I think I'm going to like you" they laughed

"Merlin, King said he wants to see everyone in throne room in two hours, he wants you guys to go and get washed, dressed and feed, and I'm going to get someone to help you.." Elyan said and after Merlin's answer whaich was ok thanks he went away.

"Drink this, it'll help you" Crystall gave Morgause something to drink, she looked at her and both started to cry and they hugged.

"I thought you was dead"

" I was looking for you for a long time, I thought Uther killed you"

"he almost did.. I found Morgana" they looked at her talking with Liana

"What did she meant by Morgana having to merry her brother?" Morgause asked

"Uther and Balinor made a deal, Morgana and Merlin are engaged to merry for peace between Dambria and Camelot"

"that's horrible, we must help her"

"no, Morgause.. All we must do is be there for her, she needs family, she never had any. Being engaged to Merlin is the best thing that happened to her, I know him since he was little she will be happy with him, besides its the chance for her to be with us, you know she's a seer, she has magic, she will be save and loved here.. I'll talk to King and I'll place you somewhere in court, we will be happy again.."

"You're right, of course you are I'm sorry, but Uther is still out there.." "Not for much longer, he's getting old besides Nimueh predicted his death soon enough and Arthur will be King, he will lift the ban on the magic completely, I'm sure of it" and that was when someone burst into the chambers.

"Leo! Are you alright? what happend to you all?" Said his fiancé

"don't worry Katrine, he's alive" Merlin smiled

"one of these days you'll get yourself killed and what will I do? That's it, I am going to the King to quicker the date of our wedding!"

"Hahaha good luck mate" Will laughed at him

"oh wait till Miranda gets to you"

"Miranda? Lady Miranda? The daughter of Duke of Edinburgh? Will Is there something I should know about and you didn't tell me?" Merlin raised an eyebrow in Gaius's way

"yes, there is, a lot" he said with spaces between the words

"we got him drunk and he proposed to her while you were away, they're engaged" Daniel told him with amusement

"I thought you didn't like her"

"I was drunk, they made me do it, besides she's not that bad anymore.."

"Oh, stop it William. You're in love with her and everyone knows that"

"um, I didn't" Merlin rised his hand.

Nimueh and Neveres were healing Will, Daniel and Leo, Merlin was tending to Anna and Arthur, Crystall was taking care of Morgause while Morgana was talking with Liana. That was when Violett, Freya and Marcus went in.

"Merlin! You're alive!" Freya hugged him and Morgana wondered who else will come and do that

"oh thanks goddess I almost thought I've got to look for another job!" Marcus said with relief

"Anna! Are you alright my lady?" Violett ran to her

"yes thank you im fine"

"So Merlin! where is that poor girl that is engaged to you?" Freya asked freeing him and walking to Morgana and Liana

"Freya I'm getting slightly concern of you spending too much time with my sister"

"and why is that my lord?" she asked with laugh in her voice. "wonderful! ...Marcus, take prince Arthur to his chambers please and tend to him until I'll find someone able to deal with him" he said "and take him to the throne room in two hours, I'll see you later Arthur"

"sure" was all he said

"alright, let's go sire" Marcus said to Arthur and went away.

"Merlin, me and Freya will take Morgana to her chambers and we'll help her ok?" Liana didn't wait for an answer and went away.. Then Will went back to his chambers and the rest of them..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana was walking through the castle with Liana and Freya, people were stopping and asking if she's alright seeing how her dress looked like and the scratches she had on her skin add to that bandages

"they just never seen you before, and they're anxious about your state, don't worry Morgana we'll fix it in a minute.." Liana said with a warm smile.

"Here we are" she said and opened the doors to some chambers, and went in. They were twice as big as she had in Camelot, then she went farther and she realised they were even bigger.

"Merlin choose them for you, I wanted to get you bigger once but he insisted on these once because of the view from the windows" Morgana noticed these big windows, she went up to them and saw beautiful view at courtyard, the other window reached farther and she could see the city, market and people, there was one more window from the different side, Morgana saw beautiful royal gardens. She could stand there for hours looking through that window, how did Merlin knew?

"My lady, your stuff is already here but if you like we can dress you in one of the dresses Merlin and Liana got for you" Freya said

"to be honest Merlin managed to got everything for you, I only helped him to make a list of things you will need" Liana walked to her

"I was so scared I will be trapped here but I feel free" she finally said.

"to be honest Merlin wasn't too happy about it either, but I think he likes you, when he came back from Camelot it was hard to say what does he feel about it but then one day I found him in my chambers running through my stuff, he said he was getting things for you and he had no idea where to start so I told him what you might need and that's what he come up with, behind these doors you've got the stairs that lead outside to the garden" Morgana and Liana walked to these four big wardrobes and Morgana opened them all.

"he did his best I never said he did well" Liana started to laugh

"he wasn't sure what dresses you like so he bought you them all, not that you've got any less shoes or jewellery"

"I don't know what to say"

"you don't have to say anything my lady, but we should get you ready we running out of time.."

"You're right Freya, let's get our future queen dressed.. Hahah poor Merlin the teasing him about being Arthur's servant for over a year won't ever end" they started to laugh.

 _ **I'll try to add next chapter as quickly as possible x**_


End file.
